Healing Rain
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Ella nunca dice nada. Lo disfruta. Toma y da. A veces da más de lo que recibe, y otras ocasiones, no se mueve. Cierra los ojos y deja que él le entregue al mundo.


nOta: sountrack **'Healing Rain / Let it Rain'** de Michael W. Smith

* * *

...

...

**.**

**"Healing Rain"**

**.**

...

....**.**

...

**ººpRejUiCiOsºº**

...

A veces él la sorprende de una manera que la deja estática por unos cuantos segundos, turbada y sin muchas palabras.

Hay días en los que despierta, recostada en una inmensa cama, envuelta en su camisa, con él sentando al frente, en la pequeña mesa donde suele tomar su desayuno.

Las mañanas que él trabaja, está vestido siempre de gris con blanco o verde y gris. Con una mano sostiene el Profeta y con la otra la cuchara repleta de cereal azucarado (le tomó dos semanas convencerlo de que lo probara; desde entonces no lo ha dejado) y el ceño fruncido mientras revisa el último movimiento en la bolsa.

Ella ha de parpadear muy fuerte (o ruidoso, sospecha) porque él siempre la descubre mirándolo.

-_Buen día-_ murmura, apenas algo audible que ella logra escuchar.

Usualmente, él sonríe y sus ojos hacen este gesto donde se vuelven cálidos y desenfocados cuando la mira a ella. Es dulce, casi tierno y un montón de otras cosas que Draco Malfoy _no_ es.

En cada ocasión, ella piensa _¿Quién es este hombre?_

Luego la culpa viene porque ella es mejor persona (al menos su madre le enseñó mejor que eso) y sabe que no debe dejarse llevar por los prejuicios (más que nadie debería saberlo)

Así que salta de la cama sobre él (que sigue sentado en la silla) con unos pequeños pantaloncillos y esa camisa gris que le queda enorme, lo ve sonriendo con ese gesto donde las esquinas de su boca apenas y se levantan, dándole un pequeño beso en una disculpa silenciosa.

_-Buen día-_ susurra de regreso.

Y luego la sonrisa se torna feroz, predadora; y sea temprano o tarde para llegar a la oficina, Hermione se encuentra así misma doblada contra la mesa, con las manos como único apoyo y a Draco Malfoy entrando en ella.

Lento, casi descuidado (el sexo en la mañana es su favorito después del de la ducha; de nuevo, algo inesperado en él)

Ella nunca dice nada. Lo disfruta. Toma y da. A veces da más de lo que recibe, y otras ocasiones, no se mueve. Cierra los ojos y deja que él le entregue al mundo.

También hay un pánico mudo (que casi siempre ignora), uno que la hace morderse los labios y prepararse para correr despavorida en la otra dirección.

Porque _esto, _esta manera... la forma con la que él _la mira,_ no está lista.

Es demasiado pronto.

Lo sabe.

Pero no sabe si él también.

No debe dejarse llevar por prejuicios, recuerda. Su mamá le enseñó mejor que eso. Ella es _mejor _que todo _eso._

Pero _ahí está._

Palpitando tras su oído.

Así que se concentra en la forma en que los dedos de sus pies se enroscan y el ritmo de su respiración se acelera.

_Este es, _piensa.

La taza de café se voltea, la mesa hace un ruido extraño y un plato termina en el suelo.

_Este es. _Suspira. _Este es el hombre que romperá tu corazón._

...

.

...

**ººsEcRetOºº**

...

Es su secreto. Culpable. Secreto.

A veces (y no que suceda muy a menudo) Draco Malfoy piensa en sus padres.

Intenta no hacerlo. No lo ha hecho, después de todo, muy seguido, no desde el último día que los vio, hace ya más de cinco años cuando la guerra llegó a su fin.

No tiene su nueva dirección, ni ellos la de él.

No es como si le agradaran, o siquiera los extrañe, porque no lo hace. Pero son sus padres, y, a pesar de lo _desastrosos_ que resultaron en su trabajo como ello, aún hay algo ahí, que molesta, como una espinita que no se puede sacar del maldito dedo.

A veces (y prefiere no admitirlo) despierta en las noches y piensa en escribirles. Suele suceder tal vez una o dos veces al año como mucho, pero lo hace sentirse apenado (por sí mismo) y por ellos.

Pero esos momentos vienen y van, y la mayoría no los comenta en voz alta o ni siquiera los consiente así mismo.

Con Hermione al lado, recostada (o enroscada, como ya se lo ha dicho varias veces), piensa (a veces, recalca) en despertarla (cuando esos 'a veces' están realmente jodiendo)

Pero nunca lo hace, principalmente porque sabe que ella también tiene problemas para dormir, la guerra al fin y al cabo les ha cobrado a todos factura, y sabe que este jodido problema es de él y nadie más.

Algo sobre tenerla aquí, a _ella_, a su lado, lo obliga a cerrar fuerte los ojos y así la sensación extraña pasa.

Cabe recalcar que dicha sensación extraña sucede cada vez más seguido porque _ella está aquí. _Piensa que a lo mejor es porque le gustaría saber qué pensarían ellos de ella... qué pensarían ellos de _él._

Ella es Hermione Granger. Hermosa, gentil, arrolladora, graciosa (aunque nunca a propósito) brillante, y en resumen, todo lo que pudo haber pedido alguna vez en una mujer.

No se deja llevar por los impulsos (pero cuando lo hace, él siempre sale beneficiado) y es refrescante y enervante, todo al mismo tiempo.

Es una mujer que ama a su familia, sea sanguínea o no; cree que sus padres (que nunca fueron ninguna de esas cosas) podrían llegar a apreciar eso.

Supone que el asunto de la sangre_,_ no sería ya _tan importante_. Al fin y al cabo es una nueva era y ellos mismos sufrieron los infortunios de aferrarse a esos prejuicios. Pero luego cree que sus padres no lo aprobarían, en sus imaginarias conversaciones con ellos que tiene en la cabeza, y luego, maldice desafiante, seguro de que no haría ninguna diferencia.

Porque él es feliz.

Hermione Granger no pide mucho. Pide apreciación, respeto y cariño. Y mierda, él puede entender todas esos requerimientos. Él pidió exactamente lo mismo, cuando era pequeño.

Sus padres no ofrecieron ninguno de ellos, y no está seguro si sabe (por lo mismo) cómo darlos.

Y es ahí cuando siente que los odia un poquito más (a sus padres). Porque no solo lo lastimaron a _él, _sino también la están lastimando a _ella._

Pero no puede agarrar la pluma y el papel y mandarles un vociferador por eso, porque no sabe sus nuevas direcciones y de alguna forma, no quiere (se rehúsa) a contactarlos.

_-Draco, ¿estás bien?- _le pregunta ella medio dormida, con un ojo abierto y el pelo regado en la almohada.

Él estira un brazo y lo cuela bajo su cuerpo, acercándola, respirando en ella.

Cualquier pensamiento, de sus padres, de lo que fue, de lo nunca sería y jamás llegó, desaparece. Cuando _ella_ está cerca.

-_Sí- _murmura, suave, con una quietud alrededor, con la respiración de ella marcando un compás en el aire.

Sabe que ella no recordará esto en la mañana. Sigue medio dormida, y así lo prefiere. Aprecia el hecho de que se despertó un pequeño instante, solo para reconfortarlo (a _él)_.

Hermione Granger no pide mucho, pero sabe que si ella pide un poco más, buscará la manera de dárselo. Se esforzará, porque _él_ no es como _ellos_.

Mientras tanto guardará sus secretos. Algún día tendrá el valor de contarlos.

...

.

...

**ººsOstEnErºº**

...

Él nunca en realidad ha sido un novio antes.

Claro, lo han llamado 'novio' antes. En una ocasión, _casi_ se consideró así mismo uno. Pero en esa peculiar situación, el _amigo con derechos_ se entremezclaba con el otro concepto, y vamos, _él, _Draco Malfoy, _jamás _ha estado en una relación donde el sexo importe_ poco_.

Es como si estuviese experimentando todo por primera vez, este asunto de las 'relaciones', a la edad de treinta años, lo cual, vamos, es triste.

No triste porque la tristeza venga con el cambio; al contrario, es triste porque nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar este tipo de cosas antes.

Él nunca, por ejemplo, había sostenido la mano de alguien mientras lloraba.

Él nunca había ido a visitar al padre de alguien contra su voluntad (y sudando frío, recuerda)

Él nunca había pasado una noche acostado con alguien, solo por la simple razón de acostarse. (dormir, para ser exactos)

Él nunca había hecho el _amor_, y aunque uno pensaría que se siente igual al sexo regular de todos los días, ahora sabe que no es así.

Es todo sobre _ella, _y no es sobre cuántas veces puede cogerse a alguien antes de que el despertador suene a las seis de la mañana.

Y le gusta.

La sostiene, como nunca ha sostenido a nadie, mientras la escucha respirar, con pequeños ruiditos que asemejan a un ronquido y que de alguna manera no suenan tan mal. Es el cómo respira, tranquila, a su lado, sin miedo a que él pueda lastimarla mientras sus ojos están cerrados.

El hecho de saber (y notar, incluso predecir) cuando ella está preocupada, feliz, triste, eufórica, furiosa. Siempre lo sorprende.

Ella duerme, aferrada a él, mientras él la sostiene. Como si fuera un salvavidas. Él nunca había sido el salvavidas de alguien. Y esa responsabilidad, ese _privilegio, _de _sostener_ a alguien… es nuevo (y no necesariamente desagradable)

El mundo tal vez se pudiese estar acabando allá afuera (sí, sabe que ha sonado apocalíptico) y a él solo le preocupa sostenerla de la mano, esa pequeña, débil pero fuerte mano.

Y se siente bien.

Es como magia, se dice, y se ríe por lo estúpido que suena (él siendo un mago, por Merlín)… ambos se acurrucan en la cama y se sincronizan. Nunca se ha sentido incómodo a su lado y sospecha que nunca lo hará. Logra dormir tranquilo cuando ella acaba por fin de acomodarse, siempre recargando su espalda contra el pecho de él, mientras la envuelve con un brazo.

Él nunca había sostenido a una mujer, realmente. Es extraño, porque ha estado rodeado de muchas de ellas (demasiadas, ahora que lo piensa), y hasta había visto a algunas de ellas llorar.

Pero solo cuando la vio llorar a _ella_, las ganas de estirar el brazo y envolver su mano, _sostenerla, _reconfortarla contra su pecho y escuchar su silencio se hizo algo _real._

...

.

...

**ººiNcRédUlOºº**

…

_-Estoy pensando en proponerle matrimonio-_

Lo dice despreocupado, como si no fuese la gran cosa y no acabara de declarar algo que va en contra de todos los principios (juramentos, maldiciones y hasta pactos consigo mismo) arraigados en su sistema.

Como si no acabara de poner en la misma oración (salida de _su_ boca) las palabras 'matrimonio' y el sujeto implícito de 'yo'.

Analiza un papel que trae en la mano como si fuese lo más importante en ese momento y desde la periferia nota cuando su amigo abre mucho los ojos para después soltar un bufido.

_-Es demasiado temprano para andar soltando bromitas-_ le contesta Blaise.

Draco baja el papel lentamente, mientras voltea a ver a su mejor amigo. Deja que sus dedos comiencen a balancearse y tuerce un poco la cabeza a un lado.

_-No estoy bromeando- y_ su voz es seria. Mortalmente seria. Y Blaise, que ha olvidado cualquier papel que traía en la mano, voltea a verlo incrédulo.

_-No puedes no estar bromeando-_ sacude la cabeza –_Solo han estados juntos unos pocos meses, y pues…- _se detiene, meditando _–Eres tú- _recalca -_¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy ha contemplado al matrimonio como algo posible en su vida?-_

_-Siete meses-_

Y Blaise se acerca perplejo.

_-Siete meses-_ repite Draco Malfoy _–Siete meses, quince días e imagino bastantes horas_- Luego estira la mano, dándole una palmada al italiano en la espalda –_Y si me dice que sí, tú le haces de padrino-_

Después se voltea y se va.

Blaise sigue incrédulo.

...

.

...

**ººmIedOºº**

...

Él nunca ha estado _tan_ asustando en su vida.

Absoluta, rotunda y monumentalmente aterrorizado.

Preparó el discurso más apropiado, con las palabras más exactas. Se aprendió cada coma, pausa, punto suspensivo e incluso (por la cara que ha puesto ella) le ha agregado mímica y coreografía.

Pero es _obvio_ que ella cree que es muy pronto, y el miedo a perderla aumenta estrepitosamente.

_-Sé que no estás lista para casarte aún, pero solo quería que supieras que yo ya lo estoy-_ y voltea a ver al techo porque esto no era parte de _ese_ discurso y la cosa se está poniendo tensa –_Solo para que supieras, que_- respira, se recuerda que debe respirar _–Que cuando pienso en mi futuro, pienso en ti-_

Ella se queda callada por un rato.

_-Yo no… quiero que nos conozcamos más y… el trabajo… ahora… no puedo…-_

_-Lo sé- _

_-Pero te quiero y no quiero perderte y…- _

_-Lo sé-_ sonríe por fin, bajando la mirada y sacando el carisma –_Solo quería que lo supieras. Porque necesito que me dejes saber cuando tú estés lista- _se levanta y respira de nuevo –_Ya tengo el anillo y todo. Sólo necesito el sí-_

_-Tienes un anillo- _y no es pregunta.

_-Sí-_ responde, con esa mueca tan suya _–Tengo un anillo porque estoy seguro que quiero pertenecerte y tú a mí. Tengo un anillo porque ya decidí que voy a pasar lo que me resta de vida contigo. Estoy listo…-_ se acerca y la besa suave en los labios _–Esperaré a que tú lo estés-_

_-¿Puedo verlo?-_ pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-No- _sonríe.

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque no seré el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero quiero que lo veas hasta que estemos comprometidos. No antes-_ se acerca de nuevo y vuelve a besarla –_Siempre me han gustado las sorpresas- _asegura.

_-Mentiroso, las odias-_ ríe ella.

_-Me conoces demasiado-_

_-Y si… ¿estamos comprometidos?-_

Hay una pausa y ahora es él quien se queda un poco perdido.

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-¿Y si yo te digo que me gustaría estar comprometida con la condición de que nos casemos en unos, tal vez, cinco años?-_

_-Uno-_

_-Tres-_

_-Dos-_

_-Hecho-_

Draco Malfoy suspira.

_-De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que la fecha sea renegociable-_ propone soberbio.

Ella roda los ojos –_Contigo todo siempre es negociable-_

Él vuelve a sonreír.

_-Gajes del oficio-_

Ella entrecierra los ojos _–Gajes de la personalidad, diría yo-_

La besa y saca la pequeña caja del tercer cajón a la derecha. Se le han detenido las sacudidas en las piernas, aunque el temor sigue ahí, silencioso pero existente.

Ella ha dicho que sí, se recuerda.

El miedo desaparece un poco.

Y ha querido ver el anillo.

...

.

…

**ºº…ºº**

…

...

"…_Te hare reír al menos dos veces al día y te besaré lo doble a eso. Te confortaré cuando nadie más lo haga y si estás enferma, te meteré a la cama y te sostendré aunque yo también me enferme…_

…_Escucharé tus miedos e intentaré ayudarte a pelear contra ellos, y si algún día logro juntar el valor necesario, dejaré que tú me ayudes a vencer a los míos…_

…_Amaré tus faltas sin esperar que tú ames las mías. Intentaré ser alguien mejor, por ti y por mí, para que al estar juntos me sienta completo…_

… _Limpiaré tus lágrimas; promete que besarás las mías. Seré tuyo, y en una eternidad corta y acelerada, viviré a tu lado, seguro del camino que decidí tomar…_

…_Miraré al cielo en tus ojos, te diré palabras lindas cuando estés enojada, gritaré cuando calles y no te dejaré ir…_

…_Respiraré tu aire. Robaré cada aliento tuyo y lo guardaré para mí. Guardaré tus ganas y las haré mías. Viviré tu risa y siempre te dejaré volar…_

…_Porque como soy tuyo eres mía. Y para este día hasta el final…"_

_..._

_._

* * *

…

.

Una muy cursi (y pseudocuasienamorada) de un imposible y platónico amor (de nuevo, nunca aprendo)

_Sari_

***¡¡¡FeLicEs fIeStAs!!!***


End file.
